


Déjà Vu

by AHumanFemale, Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Facials, Flashbacks, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Barba paused in his step as he saw the man who must be SVU’s newest detective, and not just because of Olivia’s warning that he was from Staten Island and had the world’s worst mustache.He paused because he recognized that grating accent, and knew that hideous mustache.Even if once upon a time and after several scotches, he hadn’t found it quite so hideous.How —howhad his one night stand from two years ago in Brooklyn resurfaced in Manhattan SVU of all places?





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/gifts).



> For Reed — Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> I hope you don't mind that I roped AHF into helping me with this, but I wanted to make sure the porn was everything you deserve ;)
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Barba strolled with his usual confidence down the hallway at SVU, walking through the precinct like he owned it. After two years and more wins than losses under his belt, he felt that he had earned the right to do so.

But he paused in his step as he saw the man who must be SVU’s newest detective, and not just because of Olivia’s warning that he was from Staten Island and had the world’s worst mustache.

He paused because he recognized that grating accent, and knew that hideous mustache.

Even if once upon a time and after several scotches, he hadn’t found it quite so hideous. 

> _Sonny hadn’t even waited for him to close his apartment door behind him, pushing him against it and kissing him, hard. Rafael had pushed back, always adversarial, never content to go without a fight, even if it was towards something he wanted._
> 
> _And as they had stumbled towards Rafael’s bedroom in a blur of kissing and touching and gasps swallowed by the other’s mouth, Rafael had to admit that he very much wanted this._

Barba felt all of the blood drain from his face, and he was damned if he was going to admit that half of it flowed rapidly southward, and he ducked around a corner in a particularly undignified fashion, trying to control his rapidly accelerating heart rate.

How — _how_ had his one night stand from two years ago in Brooklyn resurfaced in Manhattan SVU of all places?

How was he possibly going to explain this to Liv?

Worse, how was he possibly going to face the detective whom Barba absolutely had not, in any way, shape or form, spent the past two years tempted more than he thought he would be to call?

Then again, Barba rationalized, straightening somewhat, his hand automatically adjusting his tie the way he did whenever he was feeling particularly stressed or nervous, what was the likelihood that a man in his early thirties remembered every one night stand he had?

Barba barely remembered it himself, after all.

And he couldn’t help but wonder, as he heard the Staten Island accent loud and discordant above the regular precinct noise, how he had ever been talked into it in the first place.

> _Rafael had drained his scotch and the bartender promptly replaced it without him even needing to ask. He sighed mournfully. “I’m going to miss this,” he said out loud, to no one in particular._
> 
> _A chuckle came from somewhere on his left, and Rafael had turned to scowl at the younger man leaning against the bar, his unfortunate mustache a clear attempt to make him look older and belied by the youthful grin was sporting, clearly at Rafael’s expense. “Problem?” Rafael had asked pointedly._
> 
> _“Nah,” the man had said with a thick Staten Island accent, picking up his beer from the bar. “I was just thinking the same thing.”_
> 
> _Rafael’s eyes had narrowed. “Are you a regular here, then?” he had asked curtly. “Only I don’t remember seeing you around.”_
> 
> _The man had waved a vague hand. “I meant more Brooklyn in general. I’m, uh, I’m transferring to Staten Island soon.” He shrugged. “Back to Staten Island, I guess.”_
> 
> _His shrug had revealed the badge shining on his hip and Barba’s frown softened, just somewhat. “Promotion?” he had asked, taking a sip of scotch._
> 
> _“Nah,” the man had said. “I’m moving from homicide to SVU. Uh, that’s Special—”_
> 
> _“Victims Unit,” Barba had finished smoothly. “I know.” He raised an eyebrow at the surprised look on the man’s face. “I’m an ADA, transferring to the Manhattan Sex Crimes Bureau.”_
> 
> _The man had paused, something like awe creeping into his expression, and Rafael felt the back of his neck burn at the look on his face. “You’re ADA Barba, aren’t you?”_
> 
> _Rafael had grimaced. “Call me Rafael.”_
> 
> _“Oh, wow, absolutely,” the man had said eagerly. “You’re a legend. The way you got those johns convicted—”_
> 
> _“Thanks,” Rafael had interrupted, not really in the mood to listen to a litany of his greatest hits. “And your name is…?”_
> 
> _The man had blushed. “Oh, I’m, uh, Det. Dominick Carisi, Jr., but call me Sonny. Everyone does.”_
> 
> _He had held his hand out for Rafael to shake, and Rafael was surprised to find a small smile crossing his face as he shook Sonny’s outstretched hand. “Sonny,” he had repeated. “It suits you.”_
> 
> _“I mean it, though,” Sonny had continued, his eager grin softening just slightly. “You’re incredible. I, uh, I’m actually planning on going to law school myself, maybe become an ADA, and I just have to say—”_
> 
> _Rafael’s hand had lingered on Sonny’s through this entire speech, and perhaps more than a few moments past casual and might’ve stayed longer were it not for sudden laughter that punctuated the bar, and Sonny dropped his hand like he’d been scalded. Rafael had swiveled to stare, unamused, at the cops in question, one of whom wolf-whistled, another of whom made kissing noises. He glanced back at Sonny, who had reddened even further. “Your colleagues?” he had asked dryly._
> 
> _“Former colleagues, thankfully,” Sonny had muttered._
> 
> _Rafael had looked at him carefully as picked his scotch, and instead of taking the sip he had planned on, he drained it all in one swift gulp. “Well, Sonny,” he said, “I’d hate for your colleagues to think that you crashed and burned on one of your last nights in Brooklyn.”_
> 
> _Sonny had glanced at him, eyes wide. “Uh, thanks?” he managed, sounding equal parts confused and curious._
> 
> _Rafael had smiled, something predatory in his smirk. “What do you say we head back to my place?”_
> 
> _Sonny’s eyes had snapped to his and he looked shocked for just a moment, though he recovered better than Rafael expected him to. “Sure,” he had said, his voice thick. “Lemme just finish—”_
> 
> _Rafael had closed his hand around Sonny’s on his beer bottle. “You don’t need to finish your beer,” he said._
> 
> _And even if it was half for show, as a ‘fuck you’ to the cops still catcalling them from the corner, Rafael hadn’t been able to deny the desire that pooled low in his stomach as he pulled Sonny to him and kissed him._

Barba took a deep, steadying breath and squared his shoulders.

It had been two years, and Rafael Barba was not going to be cowed by a one night stand showing up out of the blue.

His gait regained its usual swagger by the time he reached the detectives, and he spared Carisi barely a glance, turned his full attention on Olivia. “Liv,” he said. “What’ve we got?”

Of course, as Olivia launched into an explanation of the case, Barba’s eyes couldn’t seem to stop flickering back to Carisi, trying to catch his every move.

Carisi shifted— 

> _Sonny’s muscles had bunched and stretched as his entire length pressed against Rafael._

—his eyes tightened with sympathy over a victim—

> _Sonny’s eyes had burned so blue even in the dim light of Rafael’s bedroom, burning with want and desire and something deeper, something that normally would have sent Rafael running._

—his fingers drumming restlessly against the file folder in his hands— 

> _Those long fingers had twisted inside Rafael, dragging a gasp from deep in Rafael’s chest, crooking at just the perfect angle to make the gasp deepen into something primal and raw—_

“Barba?”

Barba’s head snapped up, and he realized everyone was staring at him. Liv looked slightly concerned, but he could see the amusement on Rollins’ face, and Carisi—

His expression was politely curious, and Barba had to swallow against his disappointment that while his own brain couldn’t seem to turn the memories off, Carisi clearly wasn’t having the same issues. To cover for himself, he snatched the file from Carisi and held it up. “Thank you, as always, for walking me through what I can read for myself,” he said, snark his final refuge as so often it was. “Next time, a call will suffice if all you’re going to do is hold my hand through the case file.”

He gave Olivia a perhaps more curt nod than was necessary before turning on heel and making a beeline for the elevator, well-aware that he was half-hard and hating himself more than a little for that fact, for still being affected two years later by a man who had clearly forgotten him.

He jabbed the down button with enough force that he was half-surprised that it didn’t shatter, and froze when he heard that haunting Staten Island accent behind him. “Hey, Counselor, wait a second!”

Barba turned slowly, keeping his expression entirely composed as he raised an eyebrow at Carisi. “Did you need something, Detective...Carisi, was it?”

> _“Sonny," Rafael had breathed, as Sonny pushed inside him._
> 
> _"Sonny." Moaned, voice low and wrecked as Sonny had bitten down on his shoulder._
> 
> _"Sonny - Sonny - Sonny!" A litany of prayers or curses as Rafael had come so hard his vision had gone black._

Carisi's expression flickered, just slightly. "I, uh, I wanted to talk about the case," he said. "See, I'm in law school, right? And—"

"Good for you," Barba interrupted, and was surprised to find that a not-so-small part of him meant it. "I don't see how that's relevant to the case, but..."

He trailed off expectantly, and was rewarded with Carisi blushing, just slightly, though he looked determinedly at Barba. “And there was this case that came up in class that I thought might be helpful.”

The elevator dinged behind Barba, and he gave Carisi his most condescending smile. “Grateful though I am for your assistance, I’m afraid I can’t quite take anyone with a mustache that horrendous even remotely serious. Shave and pass the Bar and maybe we’ll talk.”

The elevator doors slid closed and Barba let out a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall of the elevator and trying to forget the hurt look that had flashed across Carisi’s face.

* * *

 

A few absurdly long days later, just after Barba had recommitted to forgetting everything about his night with Sonny Carisi, a knock sounded on his office door, and he looked up, blinking at the detective standing there. “You shaved,” he said stupidly.

Carisi made a rueful face and a ran a hand across his now bare upper lip as he shrugged. “Yeah, it didn’t seem to be winning me any points with the new team,” he said.

Barba leaned back in his seat, looking at Carisi appraisingly. “Well, now you’re halfway to being able to give me unsolicited advice.”

“And here I thought you liked the mustache.”

Barba blinked. “In what world?” he scoffed, mostly joking.

“The one were you and I spent an amazing night together and you let me suck you off even with the mustache,” Carisi said dryly.

> _It had been pitifully early, sometime in the predawn hours that Rafael loathed._
> 
> _Until Sonny._
> 
> _Until the long stretch of man beside him had woken him up with gentle nips to the muscle between his chest and shoulder, with fleeting kisses to the column of his throat._
> 
> _Until he’d swung a slender leg over his waist and straddled him, starting with a kiss before sliding down the length of his darker, decidedly thicker body. Rafael had hardly managed to open his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time before teeth had grazed his lower abdomen, the soft prickle of that goddamned mustache against the crease of his leg. It was all a blur of sensation that mixed and melded together into one continuous experience, at least until the lascivious swirl of a clever tongue brought his hips off the bed._
> 
> _“Ah, fuck,”  Rafael had breathed into the still air of his bedroom and it didn’t occur to him to find distaste in the way it sounded more like a whispered prayer than a curse._
> 
> _Sonny had taken him deep, pulled off with more suction than necessary just because the detective in him had surely noticed in the course of their night together just how much Rafael prefered the knife’s edge between bliss and punishment. It was a dichotomy he so loved, the vacillation between the two faces of pleasure that so quickly had him burying both his hands in Sonny’s mussed hair and gripping tight._
> 
> _Tight enough to be painful, tight enough to be wordless praise for the way Sonny was managing to take him apart. Piece by piece, one heartbeat at a time. One lick, one grip, one hard suck and swallow in the back of his throat that had forced a gag and made Rafael’s toes curl against the sheets now in disarray._
> 
> _“Oh, shit. Fuck, right there. That’s it,” Rafael had crooned, curling in on himself to watch Sonny suck him off. “Oh, that’s a good boy. That’s it. Fuck, Sonny, that’s so good. You’re doing so good.”_
> 
> _Rafael’s only hint that his lover had heard his praise was a tighter grip, a faster stroke. A bobbing that seemed to sway Sonny’s entire body, stretched out on the lower end of the bed as the muscles across his shoulder and back flexed and shifted beneath fair skin cast pink in the sunrise. The man was more than content to work harder, to take Rafael higher with every long suck and every loud drag of wet skin through his lips. It was a symphony that made him dizzy, blurred the edges of his vision as Sonny removed his hand from the base of Rafael’s cock and planted his hands on either side of his lover’s hips. He had pulled off for a few seconds only, to draw in a deep breath and to meet Rafael’s eyes with his own clear blue dilated to black._
> 
> _“I want to taste you,” Sonny had told him, full lips swollen and abused and slick with his own spit and the precome that welled up at his words. It was the only warning Rafael had before he ducked his head again, circled the flat of his tongue around the broad head, and waited._
> 
> _Rafael wouldn’t dare disappoint him._
> 
> _It had been with Sonny’s wrecked voice in mind, of course, that he gripped thick wheat-colored locks and held him in place while Rafael’s hips levered off the bed to force his prick to the back of Sonny’s mouth. A thick, heavy drag over the wet warmth of his tongue that felt almost twice as good as the deep vibration of a moan being pulled from Sonny’s throat. It tripped over his skin like a livewire, lit a fuse situated low in his spine. A living, hungry thing that only wanted more. Only intended to take it, thrusting up again into the molten haven of Sonny’s mouth. Slowly, at first, because even hungry, Rafael could never be cruel._
> 
> _Slow, hard, thorough._
> 
> _Rhythmic._
> 
> _Back and forth, to and fro, sometimes holding Sonny’s head immobile and fucking into him and sometimes forcing his head down at the same time as his thrust up. It had made him delirious, how good it felt.  How right, how perfect.  How much Sonny himself seemed to enjoy it, shoulders and biceps flexing as his fingers dug into the sheets and gripped them hard while his hips ground down into the mattress, seeking out his own relief even while his body was being used to achieve his partner’s._
> 
> _“Sonny,” Rafael had breathed and he supposed it was a warning but really, Sonny knew already._
> 
> _Had known to take a deep breath, known to square his shoulders and relax his jaw as Rafael felt his control fraying at the edges. He unraveled quickly, thrusting fast and hard into Sonny’s open mouth. Went too deep, stayed too long. Pushed until he could feel the thick hairs of Sonny’s mustache against his pelvic bone and his spit dripping down his tightening sac._
> 
> _“_ _Sonny, Sonny,” he had started, an endearment and the truest praise he could ever offer. “Sonny, I’m gonna come. Fuck! You’re making me—"_
> 
> _His hips had levered up once more before they froze, back arched, toes curled and thighs shaking. His entire body went taut and the first sparks of wildfire had set him ablaze. He pulsed long and hard, throbbing, and Sonny took the first arc of spend straight from Rafael’s body before rearing back and catching the rest full in the face. Thick white stripes over his aristocratic nose, his graceful cheekbones. Pearls of come beading in the hair over his lip, mixing into the strands of white gold and raw honey only to spill over to his abused lower lip._
> 
> _The sight almost did Rafael in, trembling and delirious while he watched Sonny lap it all up, blue eyes meeting Rafael’s green and looking for all the world like it was something he should be thanking him for._

“Ah,” Barba said, suddenly lost for words, and he tore his eyes away from Carisi to land in vain on his desk, searching for something, anything, to possibly distract him from this. “I had assumed that you had forgotten about that.”

He chanced a glance back up at Carisi just in time to watch his expression soften, just slightly. “You really think I could forget that?”

Barba shrugged. “As phenomenal as I may be in bed, I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of lovers in the interim,” he said, aiming for lofty indifference and missing by a mile.

Carisi laughed, but it was without much actual humor. “Shockingly, no. And even if I had, I, uh, I still don’t think I could ever forget you.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?” Barba asked, lifting his chin, challenge clear in his tone.

Carisi looked at him flatly. “Because you came walking into the squadroom like one of my dreams come to life, but then you looked at me like...like you had no idea who I was.” A blush rose in Carisi’s cheeks but he continued doggedly. “Here I’ve been the idiot who’s been head over heels for this hot, asshole prosecutor I had a one night stand with two years ago, and you…” He trailed off, looking away for the first time before finishing softly, “I didn’t think you remembered me at all.”

 _Of course I remembered you_ , Barba wanted to say, or else, _I don’t think I could ever forget you, and besides, you’re not the only one who spent the past two years head over heels_.

Luckily, he was saved from saying anything that embarrassing or worse by Carisi’s phone pinging, and Carisi looked down at it and sighed. “I gotta get back to the precinct,” he said, crossing over to drop the file in hand on Barba’s desk. “We, uh, we should continue this at some point. Talk. Or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Barba echoed.

Carisi’s eyes met his and for a moment, he looked like there was something more he wanted to say. But in the end, he settled for jerking his head in a nod and giving Barba an awkward sort of wave before disappearing.

Barba stared after him, his heart feelings simultaneously full and empty, at once too large and too small for his chest, and he leaned forward to grab the file off his desk just to give himself something to do. As he leaned back in his seat and opened the file, however, his mind was far away from the case...

> _"What do you think the chances are that we can do this again sometime?" Sonny had asked, pressing a kiss to Rafael's neck._
> 
> _Rafael had huffed a laugh. "Considering that I'm moving to Manhattan and you're headed back to Staten Island to start at SVU, I'd say not high." He gave Sonny a measured look. "Besides, you'd really want to do this again with me?"_
> 
> _"Why wouldn't I?" Sonny had asked, seeming surprised by the question. "You're smart, hot, good in bed—"_
> 
> _"Excuse you, I'm great in bed," Rafael had interrupted with no real heat._
> 
> _"—Mind-blowing in bed," Sonny had corrected himself, grinning. "C'mon, why wouldn't I want to?"_
> 
> _Rafael had thought of all the reasons this would be a terrible idea, of which there were many, but none of them really mattered, since it wasn’t not like the opportunity would present itself anytime soon. "If we’re in the same place at the same time,” he had said instead, “then maybe.”_
> 
> _Sonny had grinned at him, his dimples creasing his cheeks. "I'm holding you to that, you know," he said before pillowing his head on Barba's chest._
> 
> _"I'm sure you will," Rafael had said dryly, even as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Sonny's tousled hair._

And for the first time in the two years since, Barba was beginning to hope that he did.


End file.
